


when the day met the night

by sugarcane____ (sweetnightingale)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, more tags to be added later, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnightingale/pseuds/sugarcane____
Summary: Leo lived a blissful life with fame and creativity. His life was pretty much the same with no sense of tragedy.But when his eyes met with Izumi's, everything changed.
Relationships: Sena Izumi & Tsukinaga Leo, Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 14





	when the day met the night

Life was colourful.

To a creative person like Tsukinaga Leo, life was filled with various saturated colours. A simple sight such as a tree could bring inspiration to his most magnificent works—be it poems, songs, or even stories. He indulged himself into his own fantasies; looking right and left as his mind arrange a new set of melodies. It was a beautiful world completed with beautiful beings. Even absentmindedly, he composed a new song; perhaps too casually. It felt so natural that it became a hobby of his. As much as he loves to create poems and tales, creating a song is his go-to. He would enter a forest and exited it with a stack of brand new music sheets.

And when he encountered him—brilliant green met with sapphire blue—the world turned even brighter.

It was love at first sight! Two lonebirds who felt complete when together. Like fitting a puzzle piece with another, a feel of satisfaction came after. Far away, Kalliope and Apollo smiled in victory. Their plan to make the two souls fall in love succeed flawlessly. Of course! No one cant help but fall in love with Leo's music, and no one cant help but fall in love with Izumi's beauty.

It happened at a river. They stared at each other, too stunned to even open their mouths. Something—was it realization?—hits, and made Izumi shook his head. Just when he was about to walk away, Leo stumbled to his feet and said, "Wait!"

The other stopped in his steps, and glanced at him. A hint of annoyance on his face.

"Your name.." Leo felt himself trembled. How can a mortal looks so.. _angelic_? "What's your name?"

He hesitated for a moment. Then, in a low voice, ".. Izumi Sena."

Leo grinned, the name danced in his ears.

"My name is Tsukinaga Leo! Nice to meet you! Wahahaha ✩"

It was at this moment that he silently prayed to the gods, giving them a little thank you, for allowing him to see someone so.. _perfect_. Yes, that could be the word most fit to him. The grey hair, framing and falling onto his face; his clear skin, and those eyes—those _piercing_ eyes of his that made Leo's heartbeat thrummed out of rhythm. And when words became useless, music came in.

"Hey, hey! You know?" The musician said, pointing at his lyra. "I've got a song for you! It's called uhmm.. 'A Little Izumi Sena'!"

This, my dear readers, is when Izumi was finally sure of his own feelings. Leo plucked the strings gracefully, muttering and singing each notes. The other's breath stopped, eyes glued on him. Izumi's heartbeat was out of control, his tears betrayed him and fell. Leo had only known him for three minutes, yet the song felt like as if it had known Izumi since he was a child. The struggles, the fears, the emotional breakdowns—it was all _there_ , in between the melodies that he sung.

When Leo finished, Izumi let out a shaky breath.

"How.. how did you do that?"

The musician smiled.

"Souls can be connected through music." said he, slowly leaning towards Izumi. "And when they _are_ connected, usually, they've experienced the same thing. Interesting, isn't it? Wahahaha! ✩

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm quite confident with this one, but still, if you have any advices/critiques, feel free to comment below
> 
> this IS a orpheus x eurydice au, but multiple things got changed for the purpose of the story. so it's not entirely accurate
> 
> also, happy birthday leo! ♡


End file.
